Everett Young
Everett Young is a Colonel in the United States Air Force and was Commander of the Icarus Base when it was attacked. He is currently the leader of the ''Destiny'' expedition. Biography Early life Young spent some time as an SG team leader. He is approximately 40 years old and has been married to Emily Young since 2005. According to Lt. General Jack O'Neill, he offered Young the position of commander of the Icarus expedition before he offered it to Col David Telford, but Young turned him down, opting instead to return to Earth. Young and his wife are estranged due to Young always choosing his military career over their marriage and an affair he had with Lt. Tamara Johansen. 2009 Young was stationed at Icarus Base with Telford. When the Lucian Alliance attacked the base, he helped organize the ground forces while Telford led the F-302 squadron into battle. He was forced to evacuate the remaining 80+ personnel on the base through the Stargate to the ninth-chevron address when Dr. Nicholas Rush dialled it instead of Earth, stranding the entire group on the Ancient starship Destiny. Young was the last to enter through the gate, as he needed to locate the long-range communication device first. He entered the gate just as the base exploded, throwing him through the event horizon at high speed. Seriously injured by the subsequent impact, he placed Lt Matthew Scott in charge until he was able to recover. As the highest-ranking officer on the ship, Young became the leader of the unlikely expedition once he had recovered enough to move around. When it appeared as if Destiny would collide with a star and be destroyed, Young organized a lottery to determine which seventeen people would board their only operational Ancient shuttle and escape to a nearby habitable planet. Despite suggestions that he should rig the lottery to ensure the best possible combination of candidates, he picked the winners fairly. He took his name out of the lottery, and did the same with Rush's at his request. Ultimately, the ship was not destroyed, as it needed to pass through the star to refuel its reactors, and the shuttle was recovered. He went on the mission to Hoth to retrieve a new supply of water for the ship, joined by Scott. When Scott was trapped in a crevasse following a tremor, Young refused to abandon him. Fortune worked in his favor when a later tremor shifted the ground enough to free Scott. Young and Rush would come into conflict over how best to handle their situation. Rush's reclusive nature and willingness to take risks did not sit well with Young, as he felt Rush was not willing to put himself at risk in doing so. When the Destiny interface chair was located and its purpose determined, Young forbade the use of it despite Rush's protests, knowing that a similar device had a universally fatal outcome for humans. Rush argued that the chair was their only means of gaining control of the ship, but Young was only willing to allow Rush himself to sit in the chair, knowing Rush would not do so. Rush would later gain access to the subspace link with the seed ships, in which he found evidence of a planet like Icarus that could get them home, which he had hoped would convince Young to allow use of the chair. Young remained steadfast in his refusal, and Rush's discovery was revealed to be a fraud not long after. A few days later, Spencer was found killed in his quarters. The gun was found hidden in Young's room, so an informal trial was held. Unable to come to a conclusive verdict, Young arranged to step down and have Camile Wray take command. During this time, Rush convinced Wray to allow him to research the interface chair, and Jeremy Franklin took the opportunity to use it, rendering himself catatonic. Young, furious at the development, blamed Rush for manipulating Franklin into doing it. Eli Wallace later discovered that Spencer's death had been a suicide, so Young took command once more. What Eli didn't reveal, except to Young, was that Rush had framed Young for the supposed murder. When confronted about this, Rush admitted to his misdeeds, bluntly stating that he needed Young to step aside because he wasn't fit for command. Young assaulted Rush and the two got into a short struggle, which Young dominated. Rush remained defiant despite the beating, so he left Rush behind on another planet with a crashed spaceship, claiming that a rockslide had killed Rush. Young's story did not sit well with the crew, who knew of the animosity between the two men and believed he might have left Rush on purpose. Eli, having known about how Rush framed Young, ended up voicing that thought to Young himself in a moment of frustration. A few days later, Young's attempt to use the communication device inadvertently caused him to inhabit the body of a Nakai. Not long after the connection was severed, the aliens came in a starship and attacked Destiny, kidnapping Chloe Armstrong. Young tried to use the communication device again to resuce her, but wound up finding Rush instead. He set Rush free, but his connection with the alien was broken. The aliens started their attack again, so Young ordered the ship destroyed. Rush managed to steal a fighter and return to the ship along with Chloe during the attack. The two men covered for each other, hiding their personal feud for the good of the crew. Rush, however, had not been completely on the level. During a routine stop, Rush suggested that the aliens had visited Destiny previously, and had left a tracking device on the hull. Young and Scott took a shuttle out to find the tracking device and destroy it, and Rush used the opportunity to stage a mutiny with Wray. During the mutiny, the aliens once more attacked the ship. Young managed to circumvent the mutiny and retake control of the ship, learning that Rush's motive for staging it in the first place was to cover up the fact that another transmitter had been surgically implanted in his chest. The device was removed and the ship escaped unharmed. Young would later extend an olive branch to Rush, knowing that their feud was harmful to the safety of the crew. Rush would later approach Young in the belief that Telford was a spy for the Lucian Alliance. Young allowed Rush to investigate by taking over Telford's body on Earth, making arrangements with Homeworld Command to have Rush followed covertly. Rush's suspicions were confirmed, but he was captured by the Alliance. Young interrogated Telford to no avail, as Telford had been brainwashed into serving the Alliance. Left with no other option, Young brought Telford to the brink of death and revived him to break the brainwashing. Himself again, Telford told Young of the impending Alliance invasion. Young prepared to defend against the incursion, but when it finally occurred, he hesitated since they brought Rush with them. This gave the Alliance the opportunity to gain a foothold and ultimately take control of the ship. The Alliance exiled Young and his crew to another planet after Varro argued against killing them. Varro himself would later be exiled by the power-mad Dannic, but Young had little gratitude for what he considered the lesser of two evils. The efforts of Rush ultimately returned control of the ship to his hands. Young intended to do with the Alliance prisoners as had been done to his own crew, but the IOA insisted that he keep a small selection of prisoners on the ship, Varro among them. After a botched mission to gather supplies from a world with an inactive Stargate, Young had to put Hunter Riley out of his misery after he was fatally wounded in the crash. Not long after, he would lose Telford, as well, when he was stranded on a seed ship which Destiny had docked with. When Destiny began running a battle simulation program that 'tested' Young's ability to command by prompting him to dream about Destiny being attacked by the Nakai and testing his reaction to the attacks, Young contemplated resigning from his command of the expedition as he felt as though he had lost the ability to make effective decisions. However, Scott inspired him to return to duty, telling Young that, while he didn't feel capable of shouldering Young's burdens himself, and Rush wouldn't perceive the burdens of command as burdens at all, Young was able to make the decisions and move on while recognising the scale of what he had done. Relationships Emily Young Young and his wife are estranged due to Young always choosing his military career over their marriage and an affair he had with TJ. After he is stranded on Destiny, Young attempts to repair his relationship with his wife. Though successful, his efforts are undermined by David Telford, who insinuated to her that he was still sleeping with TJ, his wife finally asking for a divorce. Tamara Johansen Young had an affair with TJ while she was under his command. They eventually broke it off, and are still on friendly terms. Their affair resulted in TJ getting pregnant, which was an unwelcome surprise when faced with raising a child aboard Destiny. Nevertheless, Young promised TJ that they would make it work. The baby was lost when TJ was injured during the Lucian Alliance invasion, which Young took hard. Alternate timelines thumb|Elderly Young making a speech, recorded on kino * In the second timeline, Young travels to the Jungle planet to retrieve the Squiggler venom to cure the Hoth virus. He was killed by the creatures. *''In an alternate timeline, instead of choosing to return to Earth with everyone else, Young volunteered to remain behind on Destiny as part of the group that were staying to complete the mission. When things got too unstable, he and the rest of the volunteers headed through the Stargate too, but like everyone else except for Colonel David Telford, didn't make it to Earth and was presumed dead. However, he ended on a planet that he and other survivors called Novus, 2,000 years in the past. He remained leader of the people for a long time and had 2 children with Lt. Tamara Johansen.'' thumb|Young on his deathbed, surrounded by friends and family. Personal effects This is a list of the known supplies Col. Young brought with him when he evacuated Icarus Base: * 1 Standard Icarus Base Uniform * 1 Additional Pair of Socks * 1 Standard Battle Vest * 1 Backpack * 1 Electric Razor * 1 Book * 1 UMP .45 * 1 Beretta sidearm * 1 Radio Trivia Young's authorization code for Homeworld Command is 1619414. External links * * 2|Colonel Everett Young}} * Category:Destiny Crew Category:Humans Category:Dead Links Category:Need Images